The Bats of Kuneer (Fanfiction)
This page's contents was written by Snowstripe the Fierce and reposted from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki This fanfiction will be somewhat like The Wolves of the Beyond series, except that it is about the Bats of Kuneer, specifically one female named Saithe and how she learns of her and all other tribes' plans to use the Book of Kreeth to bring back nachtmagen, so she journeys to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree to bring their Guardians to put a stop to this. It will be divided into two books: The Message, and The Battle. Map Table of Contents Book One Prologue # Just Another Bat # A Special Assignment # A New World # Something is Terribly Wrong # A Runaway # Into the Day # An Old Friend and a New Enemy # A Slink Melf Is Formed # A Lone Female Hides in an Undisclosed Location # A Kindness Not Easily Forgotten # Where are they Now? # A Dagger in the Night # A Narrow Escape # Of Barred Owls and Bingle Juice # Helping Talons # I Know of Such a Place # One Becomes Two # On the Run # Racing Against Time Itself # That Place of Dreams Epilogue ''' ><><><><><><><>< ''Book Two'' '''Prologue #Safe and Sound #How May I Be of Service? #A Counter-Strike #News from the Front-Lines #Training #For Me? #A Female, Armed and Dangerous #The Front Draws Nearer #A Slight Change of Plans #Campaigning in the East #Perhaps a Smidgen Too Far #A Mustering of Champions #I Must Hand it to You #Anomalies #But First, a Song #Nothing A Bit of Bingle Juice Can't Help #Fly With All Your Might #Crashing, Clanging, and Screeching #The End Draws Near #To the Last Breath #It's Over Epilogue Prologue Throughout King Soren's reign, all had been peaceful. There had been no St. Aggie's owls for a very long time, ''there were no more Pure Ones, and most of all, no more memories of Kludd and Nyra. It seemed as though history had folded in on itself, wiping the memory of those two vile creatures from the mind, heart, and gizzard of every, owl, wolf, bear, puffin, crow, and seagull. '' ''Brave, young owls joined the ranks of the Guardians every day. Otulissa had become like a new Ezylryb, being the ryb of the Ga'Hoolology, Colliering, and Caring for the Great Tree chaws, as well as assistant search-and-rescue ryb, Head Librarian, and warrior. She, as well as Soren, Eglantine, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Martin, Ruby, and Pellimore had all become living legends, with young hatchlings telling their mums and das that they want to be just like them. '' ''Otulissa, formerly known as Outlissaryb, perched by the desk of the late Ezylryb, and began to write: '' ''"Throughout the history of owls, we have thought of bats as prey animals to be hunted and cooked. However, I have just met an extraordinary creature, an anomaly, if you will, and she has come a long way from being a potential snack for us. Why, she is essential to our well-being, if we wish peace to go on, then we will need her. King Soren knows this. Gylfieryb knows this. Digger and Sylvana know this. Twilight and his two brothers, Cletus and Tavis know this. I write her story now, rom her point of view, and she dictates whatever I write. Her name is Saithe, and what she tells me if entirely the truth, and nothing but the truth. I shall call this tale, which is of two parts, The Book of Saithe. '' Chapter One: Just Another Bat In the Desert of Kuneer, lies a strange culture. This culture is of bats, and they live in tribes, such as the Ba'el, Vesperg'oth, Magognar, Gognar, Hkorpse, Elzoc, Jatheed, Zed, Iaor, Shad'eldorn, the Mahktai, and the Fendr'o. Now one such tribe was the Vesperg'oth, this trbe was lead by three chieftains, named Khazaad, Shelveer, Gothroren. They were all working together to lead their tribe in the desolate and scorching Desert of Kuneer. Bats are not necessarily thought of as very intelligent creatures. However, they are quite intelligent. They have their own language, which is Kuneeri. They have traditions, such as the First Kill, and the Tenebrox Ceremony. They overall, are just as intelligent as owls are. That is what makes them dangerous. <><><><><> "Alright, good hunt everyone! Be sure to bring back those tasty hawk moths for the elders!" one bat, named Scullom ordered. The young bats all settled into a corner, handing their elders the insects. However, one young female, as she handed hers to the last elder who had not been fed that dawn, the old bat noticed something. "Hey, it's all mangled and almost destroyed! What did you kill it with?! A rock?!?!" she asked. "Sorry, Magelnum, I'm just not good at hunting yet. I'll get better as I get older." the young one replied. She was about to get back to her claw-hold and sleep, as the sun was coming up, when she heard a voice behind her. "Saithe!!" She turned around. "Yes, Scullom?" "What is the meaning of this!?" he held up the mangled moth. "What in the great name of Tenebrox were you thinking, giving this to an elder to eat?!" Magelnum had a smug look on her old face. "Well, I was thinking -" "No, no, you weren't thinking." he shook his head vigorously. "Elders are former hunters, defenders, and gatherers. They are elders because they deserve to be treated with respect and a good long rest is just what they need as a reward. Their organs are old and are very fragile and easy to break down. Do you seriously want their organs to have to digest something as manged and stringy as this?!" he waved it in her face, as if it was a piece of glass she was trying to feed the old bat. "I seriously expected better from you. Come tomorrow night, you will be hunting for all the elders, and you will not get to participate in The Moon Dance." The Moon Dance was one of the three Spirit Dances of the Kuneeri Year. It was mainly diving, gliding, and synchronized flying formations, but it was a favorite among young bats as there would be a time in which they all could fly the way they wished, showing off their fancy flying techniques all night long. This would also be the one of the only times the young ones would get to drink cactus juice cordial, wine, and spiked tea. Of course, now Saithe could forget all about that, since she was not allowed to come. "You are dismissed." as Scullom glided away, Saithe crawled along the roof of the cave, back to her claw-hold. Her friend, another female named Lynere, spoke to her. "Personally, I think that it was the moth's fault it's mangled. I mean, with all that thrashing it did, it tore itself apart, and you just killed it."